Tamaki's Plan
by Hagaren Hanyou
Summary: So, once again Tamaki plans to win Haruhi over with his skillful cleverness...or, not...OneShot


HH: Alright, my first OHSHC fanfic…let's see how this goes…

Tamaki sighed once again. Why couldn't he ever get Haruhi to love him? He was just as good looking as the twins (better even) and wasn't such a prankster as them. But somehow, she OBVIOUSLY felt closer to them. Maybe it was because their all in the same class…or something like that…

An idea! Tamaki stealthily left Music Room 3 as he started to carry out his all-new-and-improved… "Haruhi (Will) Loves Daddy Scheme #299374"! Or is it #299375… (He really needed to think up a new name for these…he was starting to lose count…)

The entire female population of the first year Class A homeroom fainted in ecstasy. The entire male population groaned. The teacher was speechless; Haruhi Fujioka was in shock; she couldn't believe her eyes! And the Hitachiin brothers … they fell out of their chairs laughing. This…was…priceless!

"Hello, fellow students, " said Tamaki seductively," my name is Tamaki Souh, some of you may know me as the King of Ouran High School, and I was just downsized a grade! I will stay here for the rest of the term!"

Tamaki Souh, the son of the chairman at Ouran High School, and a second year by the way, had just entered the first year Class A homeroom, and stated he would stay there for the rest of the term…Now this should be interesting…

Tamaki immediately took the seat behind Haruhi, seeing as the twins had already reclaimed their seats on both sides of her. One could now hear a pin drop in the utter silence that ensued.

"Wait, you were serious?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

"I thought you had the second highest average in the second year class," Hikaru accused.

"And besides, couldn't your dad help you if you were really failing?" Kaoru reasoned.

"Hush now! We must welcome the new student with open arms," the teacher was visibly twitching from trying to smile at this sudden occurrence, and was obviously not happy about seeing Tamaki in his class again.

The teacher began his lecture while still trying to contain himself from finding that he would now have to deal with Tamaki again. I mean, Hikaru and Kaoru were already a handful, but now…he was so not teaching at this school next year…(even though it pays REALLY well.) No sooner did he start speaking, than Tamaki was in sleep…in DEEP sleep. The teacher pretended not to notice the Hitachiin's multiple attempts to wake Tamaki. First they used a feather. It didn't work. Then they used the whole chicken. That didn't work either… Finally they began drawing on his face, including a very big "KING" on his forehead. Having failed with waking him, they almost gave up…UNTIL they saw Haruhi furiously taking notes of the teacher's lecture. As they drew closer to Tamaki they began whispering, one in each ear. The only distinguishable word was the mentioning of 'Haruhi-chan' once or twice.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Tamaki yelled suddenly. The twins began snickering. Only Haruhi could have guessed what they said…And it wasn't pleasant.

"It's nice to know you've come back to us," the teacher said placidly, "Now if you'll turn your attention to page 283 in the textbook…"

Tamaki was still hyperventilating but decided to stay awake and kept shooting hurt looks at Hikaru and Kaoru, who simply stuck their tongues out at him. I think it was obvious what they said to him, but only Haruhi knows for sure, evident by how she was hiding her face behind her book while still being able to furiously take notes (smart people are amazing like that.)

As they were leaving the classroom, Haruhi was still furiously embarrassed and wouldn't talk to the twins for the remainder of the day.

By the way, Tamaki Suoh decided to not go to that class anymore and had his dad switch him back into his second year classroom, becoming a joyous occasion for the second-year Class A females (and first-year Class A males), and a heart-breaking one for the first year Class A females (and the second-year Class A males),…though it's a wonder why…

HH: Alright, that was it. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


End file.
